Heaven Above (A Tony Perry Fanfic)
by ohheyfanfic
Summary: When Tori is forced into going to a Pierce The Veil concert she doesn't think she will meet anyone new, let alone guitarist Tony Perry. She doesn't think she will make any new friends, but when Tony flirts with her she is shocked to say the least. She doesn't think she will find love...
1. Chapter 1

"So you're coming tonight right?" Katy chirped into the phone.

I sighed, "Do I have to? I mean I rea-"

I was cut of by an whining Katy, "But you said you'd come with me."

"I know but I'm really not in the mood to see some random band."

"Oh no, you did not!" Katy sounded offended, "Pierce The Veil is not some random band!"

"Sorry, sorry," I said quickly, "But you should just take someone else. Someone who will have more fun at the show than I will. Someone you will have more fun with."

"Tori", She paused, "You're my best friend. I'm not going to have more fun with anyone else, plus you promised."

Dammit! She had me, she knew that I would never go back on a promise.

"Ok. Fine. I'll go. You'll pick me up at seven?"

"YES YES YES! I LOVE YOU TORI!" She cried into the phone.

I hung up before she could start the screaming.

Glancing over at the clock on the wall I sighed. Standing in a sweaty press of dancing bodies, listening to a band I had really not heard much of wasn't how I had wanted to spend my Friday night. But I had never gone back on a promise and I didn't intend to break my track record now.

I lumbered up the stairs and pulled on some shorts and a tee-shirt. Checking my hair and makeup in the mirror next to my bed, I sighed. It would do. Suddenly a car horn echoed in front of my house. Shoving my phone and some cash into my pocket I walked out the front door locking it behind me.

Katy sat in the drivers seat of the car, grinning at me as I slid into the passenger seat. She looked great, I had to admit that much, practically glowing with excitement. She chatted to me the whole way to the venue, the mindless Katy babble that just seemed to pour from her lips when she was excited about something. A nod and murmured agreement here and there seemed to conceal my dismay about having to go out tonight well enough.

Pulling into a park, Katy dragged me from the car and into the venue, still chattering away. We got through the line quickly and into the actual arena. People were everywhere, pressing against each other the arena was already hot and stuffy. Suddenly a cheer rang through the crowd and I looked up, the band had appeared on stage. Looking around to see Katy's reaction I realised she had disappeared. Crap! She had left me standing alone in a bunch of sweaty, screaming fangirls.

I watched the band and had to admit that Pierce the Veil was good, better than I had expected, that's for sure. The singer could sing and the guitarist's and drummer were tight. I stood and watched their set, feeling the beat in my chest.

Suddenly I felt as though I was going to feint, I needed some air. The whole room seemed to spin and I felt myself grabbing at someone to steady me. It took all my energy to focus for a moment and spy a small door by the stage. Pushing my way through the dancing, sweaty bodies I finally grasped the doorknob and turned.

I pushed through the door and into the cool night air. Breathing in some fresh air, I leaned against the wall next to the door and took some deep breaths. I felt almost instantly better, it was quiet and cool out here. Little did I notice the door open again and a figure walk out. Suddenly a boy was standing in front of me. I gasped and pressed a hand to my chest.

"Oh, ah, I didn't mean to scare you", He said quietly, "Sorry about that."

"That's ok", I said, a little breathlessly.

I took a good look at the boy, he seemed somehow slightly familiar. He was tall with longish hair, covered with a flat peaked snapback. He had a cute face, with hesitant dark eyes and full rose coloured lips. He had multiple piercings and his earlobes were stretched wide. He wore skinny jeans and a tank top, exposing his arms, neck and chest which were covered in coloured ink.

"You come out here to get some air too?" I asked, an attempt to break the slightly awkward silence.

I could feel his eyes sweeping me and I stood up a little straighter.

"No, actually. I came out here to see you", His voice was quiet and his eyes were hesitant.

I felt my jaw drop slightly, in a surprised 'o'. Before closing it and narrowing my eyes at him in a _don't-you-lie-to-me_ expression.

"Really?" I asked, sceptically.

He nodded, his voice still quiet, "Yeah, you didn't look like you were having that much fun in there and I wanted to see why."

I shrugged, "I'm not really in a partying mood. I'm actually here with my friend but she kind of ditched me in there", I jerked my hand at the door, "And I got tired of standing alone like a creep."

The boy laughed at that, his smile was very cute, "Do you even like Pierce The Veil?"

I shrugged again, "I haven't really listened to them all that much, but from what I heard just now they're good."

This made the boy smile even more, "I like our music."

"Our? You say it like you're in the band."

"I am."

This made my eyes narrow in disbelief, suddenly I noticed the small speaker in one of his ears and the backstage pass hanging off of his pants.

"Seriously?"

He nodded; he suddenly seemed shy again, "Yeah."

"What do you play?" I asked quickly, I was testing him now, seeing if he was lying although I knew he wasn't.

That's why he looked so familiar; he had been up on stage all night.

"Guitar", He shot back equally as fast.

"So, do you come out here to personally talk to all the girls?" I asked, confused as to why he had followed me outside when he was supposed to be inside doing band-like things.

"Just the pretty ones", He said shyly, looking at me through dark lashes.

I stared at him in shock, what was going on? Was he flirting with me? At a loss for what to say I leaned back against the wall and ran a hand through my hair.

"So, guitarist from Pierce The Veil, do you have a name?"

"Tony. Tony Perry", he said reaching up to itch the back of his head.

"Shouldn't you be in there then, Tony Perry?" I asked, pointing to the door.

"Shows over. Has been for like twenty minutes", He shrugged, "What about you? Where's your friend?"

At this a sarcastic laugh slipped from my lips, "I wish I knew. Probably hooking up with some guy she just met, whilst I stand out here because she's my ride home."

At this Tony smiled, "You need a ride home?"

"Oh no. I...don't...she shouldn't be too much longer", I said quietly.  
"Come on. My car's over there", he pointed to a path leading behind the venue.

"I couldn't", I said, "I mean-"

Tony cut me off, "I promise I'm not a creep. Scouts honour", he placed a hand over his heart as he spoke, "I sware on my life."

I laughed as he looked up at the night sky, pledging his honour.

"...And if I try any funny business I give the pretty girl all rights to exit the car."

I sighed sarcastically, "Ok, ok. You can give me a ride home. Let me just txt my friend."

He nodded and I pulled my phone from my pocket. Sending Katy a quick text:

_I can't find you but it's cool I'm getting a ride home with a guy I met_

_Txt me when you get home_

_Talk in the morning_

_Xoxo Tori_

Shoving my phone into my pocket I looked up at Tony, "Lead the way."


	2. Chapter 2

"This is your car?" I asked, staring in awe at the tour bus that rose up in front of us.

"Well, yeah", Tony said sheepishly, "But no. The car is behind the bus."

A slightly shocked laugh escaped my throat. How did I get myself into this situation? Not only was I getting a ride home with a guy I had just met, but it was the guitarist of the band I had just seen. This should be Katy, yet here I was. I knew it unsafe, hell, I knew I should have just waited for Katy and had her drive me back home, yet here I was.

"Around here", Tony led me around the hulking tour bus and to a car parked haphazardly next to it.

"I hope your driving is better than your parking", I murmured, tucking a strand of hair back into it's bun.

A quiet laugh came from Tony as he opened the passenger side door for me.

"Thank you, kind sir", I said as I slid into the seat.

Tony started the car and suddenly Pantera filled the car, blasting from the speakers. He began to hit at the stereo controls until the music stopped.

"Pantera?" I asked, looking up at Tony.

"You know Pantera?"

"Do I live under a rock?" I said sarcastically as he pulled out of the car park.

"I just thought you weren't into that kind of music", Tony admitted.

"Take a left here. No I love this kind of music. I just wasn't in the mood for a concert tonight", I said.

"Phew", Tony sighed sarcastically, "So you don't just hate Pierce The Veil."

I laughed, "No. Like I said, you guys were good. Standing in a sweaty press of bodies just didn't appeal to me tonight."

Tony laughed, "I can understand that. Left or right?"

"Right", I directed looking out the window at the blur of city lights.

"So what would you have been doing tonight?" He asked, taking the third exit at the round about.

"Hmm", I though about the question, "Probably sitting at home re-watching movies I've seen a thousand times before and wallowing in self pity."

Tony's laugh rang out around the car, "Wait, a pretty girl like you is single on a night like this?"

I could feel my face flush and prayed Tony couldn't see it too, "Yep. Single and ready to mingle."

"Well I'll save you the hassle", the flirting edge was back in his voice, "My phone's there and you should put your number in it."

He pointed to the dashboard where an iPhone sat, I picked it up and unlocked it.

Looking up at Tony I smiled, "And what if I don't?"

"Well..", He trailed off.

Finding his contact book I keyed my number in and saved it.

"So, do you have a name pretty girl?" He asked a satisfied smile settling on his face.

"Oh", I said, realising that I hadn't introduced myself, "My names Tori. Tori Robinson. Nice to meet you."

I held my hand out to him and he shook it, turning to face me for just a second.

Our eyes locked for a moment and he smiled, "Nice to meet you too, Tori Robinson."

He had an honesty in his eyes that I couldn't help but like, that I couldn't help but feel drawn to.

"Just up here", I said quietly, pulling my eyes from his and pointing to the house on the left.

Tony pulled up to the curb and stopped the car, looking over at me. Silence filled the small space inside the car and I looked down at my knees.

"Thanks for the ride", I said quietly, not sure as how to progress.

"No problem", He murmured in return.

I pushed open the door and began to get out when a warm hand caught my wrist.

I turned around to see Tony holding my wrist, "Can I call you?"

I flushed at his question, a shy smile slipping onto my face, "I'd like that."

A smile engulfed his face as he dropped my wrist, "Great."

"Goodbye Tony Perry", I said, turning and looking into the dark car.

I could just see his face, the rest of his skin was darkened by ink.

"I'll see you, Tori Robinson", he replied and I closed the door, watching as the car pulled away from the curb and disappeared into the night.

I could feel a stupid grin on my face and I sighed, I could not believe what had just happened. A night I had been dreading had just turned into a great night.

"Who was that?" An excited voice called from behind me.

I spun around to see Katy sitting on the front step of my house, half hidden in shadow.

"What? What are you doing here?" I asked.

Glancing around I saw Katy's car parked in the driveway, the drivers side door flung open.

"I was just making sure you got home ok", Katy mumbled defensively.

"Well I'm fine and I'm home", I said quietly, walking up to the front door and unlocking in it.

Walking inside I flicked on the kitchen light and leaned against the bench, pulling my phone and cash from my pocket I tossed them down. Katy had followed me inside, plonking herself down into one of the dining table chairs.

"Well", she paused, "Who drove you home?"

"Just some guy I met at the show", I said with a flourish of my hand.

"So you had a good time right? I know you had a good time!" She gushed.

I smiled slightly, "Yes, ok? I had a good time."

Katy beamed at this, her dark hair flying everywhere as she bounced up and down, "Did you see Vic? Oh my gosh, he is gorgeous!"

"Vic?" I asked haphazardly.

"The singer? The gorgeous Mexican standing in the middle of the stage?" She was babbling now.

"Oh yeah, him", I attempted to cover up my lack of knowledge, "Katy, you should go home. It's like midnight."

She sighed, "Fine. Does this mysterious ride giver have a name at least?"

"Oh, I can't really remember", I shrugged.

I don't know why I lied to Katy, of course the 'ride giver' had a name. I just knew she would die if I told her that Tony Perry drove me home. I knew she would kill me for not introducing her and for once I just wanted to keep something a secret for once. Having known Katy for so long there were practically no secrets between us. But this was a secret I was going to keep, at least for a little while.

I watched as Katy narrowed her eyes, "You're not telling me something."

I shook my head innocently, "No. We're still meeting up tomorrow right?"

Katy nodded, "Yeah. Well", she paused, "I better go. See you tomorrow, Teeny."

"Bye", I waved to Katy as she pulled out the drive way.

Walking back inside I looked down at my phone, I had received a txt message.

_Goodnight pretty girl :)_

I went to bed with a smile on my face that night.


	3. Chapter 3

The insistent buzzing of my phone pulled me from sleep. With a groan I dragged myself from bed and over to the vibrating phone.

"Hello?" I murmured.

"Hello? Tori?", a tired voice answered.

"What's up Katy?" I replied, falling back onto the bed with a huff.

"You free today?" She asked, her voice was tired.

"Uh, yeah, but I thought we were having lunch?" I asked confused.

"Well, I may or may not have the most epic hangover ever and I may or may not want to cancel lunch and watch movies all day", she said with a laugh.

"Is there a hint in there somewhere?" I asked with a laugh, pulling the quilt up to my neck.

"That I want you to come over with McDonalds and Mean Girls? Maybe", I could here the playfulness in her voice.

"I'll be there in half an hour", I sighed sarcastically, "See you."

"Bye", She called and I hung up the phone.

I tossed the phone down onto the bed and lay back closing my eyes. Suddenly a face flashed behind my eyelids and I my eyes shot open. With a small gasp the dream I had had the night before came rushing back.

_The music pulsed around us as we danced amid the sweaty press of bodies. Tony's hands were comforting and firm at my waist, our bodies moved as one. There was sweat dripping down the small of my back but that didn't matter, nothing mattered. I could feel the bass pounding in my chest and sighed, loving the feeling. Glancing up at Tony I froze, he was looking at me with the most peculiar expression. Tilting my head I smiled up at him, "What's wrong?"_

_He shook his head at me, a smile forming on his lips, "Nothing. Nothing at all."_

_He began to duck his head and suddenly everything became clear. He was going to kiss me. Rocking up onto my toes I felt his hands tighten on my waist and pull me closer, all but eliminating the space between us. I could feel the heat of his body burning through the two thin layers of cotton between us. And suddenly our lips collided in a fire of sparks. His lips were soft and confident under mine. His arms encircled my waist as our lips moved together as one._

And then I woke up. Funny really, how whenever a dream got good reality came crashing down on everything. I rolled over and out of bed, pulling on a pair of track pants and a vintage guns and roses tee. Walking to the bathroom I ran a brush through my hair and tied it up into a messy bun. Brushing my teeth I couldn't help but see Tony's face in my minds eye. It was crazy, I barely knew the guy and already I couldn't stop thinking about him. Hell, he was probably never going to call again.

Getting in the car I took the quick drive to Katy's house and pulled into the driveway. Walking to the front door I knocked quickly. It swung open and a tired Katy stood in the door frame. She had purple circles under her normally bright green eyes and her normally shiny dark hair looked limp and dull.

"Morning", she said tiredly.

"Hey", I replied as we walked into her house, "I got the goods."

She laughed, "Oh really?"

I opened my bag and pulled out the DVD and a bag of takeaway McDonalds. Kat laughed at took the bag from me, opening it up and breathing in the scent of the food within.

"Mm, preservatives", she smiled, making her way to the living room.

I smiled following her and making myself at home on the couch, curling up under a blanket and watching her set up the movie.

She devoured the food and watched the movie, I did too I guess. If you could call staring at a screen blankly watching. I couldn't get Tony from my head, I didn't even know him. But he was never going to call again, I knew that much. With a sad dismay I found myself searching him on Google. Suddenly the phone was ripped from my hand and held in front of Katy's face.

"Why are you Googling Tony Perry?" She asked curiously.

"Just curious I guess, Pierce The Veil were good last night", I covered quickly, plus he drove me home last night and I gave him mu number, but he's never going to call again.

"Ok then", Katy looked up at me over the phone, suspicion in her eyes, "He's so cute, isn't he? Like doesn't he just make you want to die?"

I smiled at Katy, "Yeah, he's cute. I guess."

"I guess!? Don't you just want to kiss those lips?" She asked, and I sighed, fangirl Katy was back. Hangover or no hangover.

I laughed at her, "Oh Katy."

She tossed my phone back to me and I caught it easily, tucking it in my pocket. Turning back to the movie I continued to stare blankly at the screen, until the phone in my pocket began to buzz.

"Oh", I said quietly, fishing it from my pocket and answering it.

"Hello?", I said quietly, attempting to ignore Katy's curious stare.

"Hello? Tori? It's Tony", Came a quiet voice on the end of the line.

"Oh hey", I answered walking from the room, out Katy's ear shot, "What's up?"

I couldn't keep the smile from my voice.

"This is going to sound so lame but stay with me", He said shyly, "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you and I know it's not much of a first date but there's a party on at my place tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to, you know, come?"

I stood shocked for a moment, staring at the wall.

"Hello? Tori, You there?" Tony's voice sounded nervous, "If you don't want to come, that's cool-"

"I'll come", I said quickly, cutting off his nervous ramblings, "I mean, sure. Sounds good."

"Cool", I could here the smile in his voice.

I couldn't stop smiling as he told me the address.

"I'll see you later, then", I said smiling.

"Sure thing, pretty girl", he replied and I listened as the line went dead.

I tucked my phone back into my pocket and walked back into the living room.

"Who was that?" Katy asked curiously.

"Just the guy that drove me home last night", I said with a shy smile.

"Ohh, and?" She asked curiously.

"He invited me out tonight", I said excitedly.

"And?" She practically screamed.

"I said yes of course!" I practically screamed in response.

Katy grabbed me in a hug and began jumping up and down.

"So what's his name?" She cried.

"I'll tell you if it works out", I said in response.


	4. Chapter 4

Looking in the mirror I sighed, It would do. If Tony was expecting some pink sparkly dress he was going to be sorely disappointed. The black skinny jeans, Converse and vintage Guns and Roses tank top were going to have to suffice. Tousling my straightened golden hair, I turned away from the mirror and sighed, a nervous laugh escaping my throat. Tucking my phone in my pocket I walked from the house, locking the door behind me.

Pulling my car up in front of Tony's house, I parked and got out. Although there were no people in the front yard it was clear that there was a party going on. Music pulsed from inside the house, and it got louder as I neared it. Opening the front door I could feel the beat pulsing in my chest. People filled the house and I was happy to see that I wasn't the only girl in skinny jeans and a tee-shirt. Suddenly I was nocked sideways, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"Tori! You came!" Tony said, pulling me into a hug.

"Hey Tony", I said slightly awkwardly, wrapping my arms around his chest in return, "Yeah, of course I came. Miss out on a chance to hang out with a guy I met like two days ago? Wouldn't miss it for the world."

I felt him laugh against me, "How's it going?" He asked pulling away, a smile on his face.

"Pretty good, what about you?" I asked.

"I'm great now!" He said with a laugh, "Now, lets get to introductions."

"Introductions?" I asked, looking around apprehensively.

He wasn't going to introduce me to everyone at the party, was he?

"Yeah", grabbing my hand he began weaving through the crowd, pulling me with him.

Was he drunk? No, I didn't smell any alcohol on him. He was cute when he smiled though, Katy was right.

Stopping at a makeshift bar he motioned to the shirtless, tattooed guy standing behind it, "This is Mike."

The guy, Mike, looked up at us, "Hey Tone. Who's the chick?"

"This is Tori", He said to Mike before looking down at me, "He plays drums in the band."

"Hey", I said to Mike.

"Hey", He replied, "Want a drink?"

"Sure."

He handed both Tony and I a red cup filled with something alcoholic.

"Thanks man", Tony said before leading me back into the crowd.

Pushing through to the backyard Tony stopped and looked around, giving me a chance to take a sip of the drink in my hand.

"Ugh, what is this?" I asked, with a small cough.

Tony turned around, with a small laugh he took a sip of his drink too and came up coughing, "Wow, that's terrible."

I laughed at his reaction, taking another sip of the drink, which although it tasted like crap was oddly satisfying. Suddenly an arm was thrown around my shoulders and I looked up to see a guy with black spikey hair. He had one arm wrapped around my shoulders and the other around Tony's.

"Tony, my man!" He called to Tony before looking down at me, "And who is this lovely senorita?"

"Jaime this is Tori", said Tony, smiling at me.

"Well, hello", said Jaime looking at me, he was easily four inches taller than me, "The name's Jaime."

He held his hand out and I shook it, introducing myself, "Tori."

Suddenly a shoe went flying through the air over our heads, followed by a scream, "Pantera!"

Jaime dissolved into a fit of laughter, looking across the backyard. A figure came running around the pool situated in the middle of the backyard, stopping in front of Tony, Jaime and me.

"Tori, this is-", Tony was cut off but the guy standing in front of us.

"Vic. I'm Vic. And you must be the famous Tori", he said, smiling at me.

"Famous?" I asked looking up at Tony.

He shrugged a small smile on his face and I found it hard to tear my eyes away.

"So are you and Tone like a thing yet?" Jaime asked quietly.

"I...we...no-" I was cut off by, the longish haired guy, Vic.

"Dude, they met like two days ago", He looked at Jaime, "Come on, I want one of those drinks Mike's making."

Vic and Jaime disappeared into the crowd, and I turned to Tony.

"He's the singer, isn't he?" I asked Tony, looking after Vic.

"Who Vic? Yeah. I thought you didn't listen to Pierce The Veil", he tilted his head at me, a smile playing at his lips.

"I don't. My friend was talking about him-", I trailed off.

"Did your friend say anything about me?" He asked quietly.

I looked up at him, really looked at him for the first time. He was wearing a black tank top over a pair of light grey skinny jeans and looked great. His hat was still on his head and I wondered if he slept in it.

I smiled up at him, "She said, and I quote, 'he's so cute, doesn't he just make you want to die?' "

I watched his cheeks darken with blush and grinned.

He took a step forward and took my hands in his, "Did I tell you that you look great tonight?"

I shook my head, staring up into his dark eyes I was struck momentarily frozen. He ducked his head and suddenly what he was about to do was very clear. He was going to kiss me. Suddenly I was shoved from behind and I fell forward into Tony who stumbled backwards. Straight into the swimming pool, pulling me with him. The water was refreshing as it swallowed us. Kicking up from the bottom of the pool I broke the surface and took a breath of fresh air. Looking around I watched Tony surface and swim over to me.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry", I said treading water to keep my head above.

Tony laughed, "Don't worry about it."

Disappearing under the water he came up holding his sopping wet shirt. Tossing it to the side of the pool he swam closer, until there were only inches separating us. I felt Tony's hands come to rest on my waist, warm in the cool water. I looked from Tony's tattooed chest to his dark eyes which were watching me with an intensity I didn't expect. Watching him lean in I realised I did want to kiss him. I really did. Eliminating the space between us I pressed my lips to his. His lips were wet and tasted of chlorine but I couldn't resist. They were warm and in a strange way, reassuring. I felt him pull me closer until our bodies were pressed against each other. Wrapping my arms around his neck we were suddenly both submerged again. Pulling away I swam to the surface, laughing as I came up.

"Come on. Let's get you some dry clothes", Tony said when he had finished laughing.

Lifting himself from the pool he offered me a hand, taking it he pulled me from the pool and onto the limestone border surrounding it. Not letting go of my hand he lead me through the house to a set of stairs. Walking up the stairs I took a second to turn back and look down on the party. Although there were still over sixty people at the party it had cleared out, either people had left or gone to other parties. Leading me down a corridor, Tony turned into the second door on the left. Letting go of my hand as he closed the door behind me, I looked around. I don't know what I expected from a famous guitarists bedroom. A guitar maybe? I guess hadn't really thought about it. A bed sat in the middle of one wall, it was unmade and as I expected an acoustic guitar was sitting on it. A mirrored wardrobe was built into one wall and sitting against a window was a big dark wood desk with a computer sitting atop it. Another guitar sat in a stand in one corner and another was mounted on the wall over the bed.

"Um, the bathrooms that way", said Tony, still standing shirtless in front of the closed door.

"If you want a shower or something", he finished pointing to a door on the far wall I hadn't noticed.

"Thanks but is it cool if I just get dried off?" I asked quietly.

The room was unusually silent after the noise of the party downstairs.

"Oh yeah. Here I'll get you some dry clothes", He said walking over to the wardrobe and began to rummage around in it.

Pulling his head from the wardrobe he looked at me with playful eyes, tossing me a shirt he smiled, "I don't think I have any pants that are going to fit you."

I smiled, "That sounds like you going back on that oath."

He held up his right hand and smiled, "I swear that I am not going back on my oath, and am telling the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth."

I laughed and took the shirt he was holding out to me, "Thanks."

Walking over to the bathroom I closed and locked the door behind me. With a contented sigh I began to peel my wet clothes off.


	5. Chapter 5

Rummaging around in the mess that was the backseat of my car, I sighed thankfully as I pulled a pair of denim shorts from the mess. I knew they were in there. The studded denim shorts were wrinkled and creased and not actually mine but that was ok. Closing the car door I quickly wriggled free of my wet jeans and pulled on the shorts, the whole time praying that no one was watching from outside. The party seemed to have ended but there were still twenty or so people inside.

Dashing back to the house I let myself in and jogged up the stairs. Walking up the hall I cursed, there were three doors and one was Tony's. Only which one? Taking a breath I took a wild guess and turned into the first door on the left. One look into the room told me it was not Tony's. A tattooed guy was sprawled face down on the unmade bed, nope not Tony.

Ducking from the room I closed the door quietly as not to wake the sleeping guy. Looking around I thought for a second before cautiously opening the second door to the left. Peeking my head in I looked around. Second time lucky. Closing the door to Tony's room something struck me as strange, it was empty. Where was the cute, tattooed guitarist?

Sitting down on the edge of the bed I looked over at myself in the mirrored wardrobe. My golden hair was had dried and was hanging in it's haphazard waves. The eyeliner was all but gone and I looked fresh faced and young. Looking down at the shirt Tony had lent me I smiled. It was black and had Key Street scrawled across it in white cursive. Glancing around again I wondered for what felt like the millionth time where Tony was, he hadn't just left me up here had he? With a gentle sigh I reached for the acoustic guitar sitting on the bed and pulled it onto my lap. Quietly playing a few chords a low voice broke through the quiet in the room.

"Do you play?" Turning I saw Tony standing in the bathroom doorway.

"What? Oh no. I can play a chord here and there but that's about it. I play piano", I knew I was rambling but it just kept coming out, like word vomit.

Tony smiled walking over to the bed and sitting down next to me. He had changed into yet another pair of skinny jeans and a maroon tee-shirt with Love Before Glory written across the front. Moving closer until our thighs were touching he reached one arm around my waist and placed the other on the neck of the guitar. I felt my breath catching In my throat as his hand brushed my waist on the way around, he rested it on the body of the guitar.

"Now put this one here", He said in my ear and began re-arranging my fingers on the strings, "And this one here. And here. Now strum."

I strummed my fingers down the strings gently. Hearing the pretty sound ring out around the room I smiled.

"Now if you just change this one", he moved one of my fingers, "And strum again."

I did as was told, playing the second chord just as I did the first and trying not to think about the fact that Tony's arm was around my waist.

Glancing up at him to see if I had done it right I froze. He was looking down at me, that intense look back in his dark eyes. He lowered his head and gently pressed his lips against mine. I slowly let go of the guitar, resting against my chest and wrapped them around Tony's neck. Feeling his arms let go of the guitar and wrap around my waist I leaned into him. I don't know how long we sat there, lips locked but when we finally parted we were breathless. Looking down I could feel my cheeks redden. He pulled the guitar from my lap and leaned it against the bed. Scooting back up the bed he leaned against the bed head and patted the spot next to him. I crawled up and sat next to him, our thighs inches apart.

"Is it strange that we met like two days ago?" I asked quietly, fiddling with the hem of my shirt.

"Maybe a little", He laughed quietly, "Well let's change that. Who are you Tori Robinson?"

I sighed quietly, thinking. Who was I? Who am I? Nibbling on my bottom lip, I dropped my eyes to my lap.

"I'm just Tori I guess", I said eventually shrugging and looking up into Tony's deep dark eyes, "I'm twenty three, I work at Sombrero's, and I like music."

I laughed quietly and dropped my eyes and looked up at Tony through my lashes. He was smiling down at me. I liked his smile, it seemed to open his face.

"You work at Sombrero's? How have we not seen each other before, I'm there like all the time", He asked.

"Really?"

Sombrero's was the local Mexican restaurant that claimed to make the best burrito's in the country and I honestly couldn't deny this.

"Yeah. Those burrito's are the sickest", He said with a laugh.

"Ugh, I know", I laughed, "So who are you Tony Perry?"

He grinned at me, "I'm Tony. I play guitar for Pierce the Veil. I'm kinda shy and I like turtles and Star Wars."

I laughed quietly, "You don't seem shy to me?"

"I feel comfortable with you I guess", he said sheepishly.

I smiled and felt the colour rush to my cheeks. With a small yawn I glanced down at the clock on Tony's bedside table.

"Shit!" I cursed, it was 1.30am and I was still at Tony's place.

Crawling of the bed I began to quickly walk towards the door.

"Where're you going?" I turned to see Tony watching me with hurt in his eyes, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, no. Of course not. But you know it's like one thirty in the morning", I said and watched the hurt fade from Tony's eyes.

"Oh. Well you can't go home", He said quietly.

"What? Why?" I asked absentmindedly as I grabbed my still sopping wet jeans from the bathroom.

"Because nobody in this house is sober enough to drive", He said.

At that I froze, "What? You're not drunk are you?"

He laughed and shook his head.

I sighed and sat down on the bed with a yawn.

"Tired?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah a bit I guess", I nodded.

"Wanna watch a movie?" he asked with a small smile.

"Sure", I said crawling back up the bed and taking my spot.

"What do you wanna watch?" He asked cautiously.

"I don't mind, seriously", I said looking up at him with wide blue eyes.

"Well", He said hopping off the bed and walking over to a DVD cabinet next to the desk, "I have Star Wars, Star Wars, Star Wars, The Lion King, more Star Wars, Indiana Jones and Star Wars."

I laughed, "Well I haven't actually seen any of the Star Wars movies so why don't you put one of those on."

I watched him turn to me an adorable smile on his face, "You've never seen a Star Wars movie? Dude you haven't lived."

I shrugged, "I guess I just never thought about them."

He shook his head playfully at me, grab a movie and his laptop and sit back next to me. Putting the movie into the computer he waited for it to load and pressed play. I smiled and yawned again. Suddenly I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders and pull me into a warm side. Looking up I saw Tony's tattooed arm around my shoulders and smiled. Snuggling into Tony's side I attempted to concentrate on the movie but constantly found my eyelids drooping.

"Goodnight Tony", I whispered quietly resting my head against his shoulder.

"Goodnight pretty girl", I heard him whisper before my eyes closed and sleep over came me.

_**Haii guys! If anyone has any fanfic/oneshot requests private message me and I will try my best! Plus thanks for all the love guys! Hope you like the new chapter! [A.N. Favourite if you caught the Blink 182 reference].  
XOXO**_


	6. Chapter 6

Snuggling into the warm body next to me I sighed contently. Sunlight shone into the room causing the inside of my eyelids to turn a brilliant red. Re adjusting my head on the pillow I felt it rise and fall gently. Suddenly my eyes shot open and I tilted my head up gently. My head was resting against his chest and one of his tattooed arms was wrapped loosely around my waist, pinning me to him. Tony's face was peaceful in sleep, serene and vulnerable like a child's. His chest was rising and falling gently and his hat had fallen off his head, revealing a shoulder length dark hair that was shaven short on both sides. I watched his eyes flicker open and look down at me dreamily, a sleepy smile pulling at his lips.

"Good morning", He said sleepily.

"Good morning", I murmured in response.

"You missed Star Wars", He said quietly, a playful smile his face.

"I'm sorry", I smiled a quiet yawn escaping.

He laughed, "That's ok."

I smiled and rested my head against his chest. He seemed totally comfortable with me laying there, half on top of him and I wasn't about to complain.

"When did you wake up?" He asked quietly.

"Erm", I thought, "Like three and a half minutes ago."

He laughed and I felt it vibrate through his chest. Rubbing sleep from my eyes I began to sit up, only to have Tony's arm around my waist keep me down. I laughed and looked up at Tony, resting my hand on his chest.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing", He sighed.

I tilted my head at him, "Is this the breaching of an oath?"

"Do you consider me making you breakfast a breach?" He asked.

I pretended to think about this, "No. Breakfast is a necessity. I need it to survive."

Tony laughed at this and I looked down at the tattooed arm wrapped around my waist. The intricate designs weaved their way up his arm, covering his lightly tanned skin. I could feel him watching me as I lifted his hand to examine the words tattooed across his knuckles.

"Do you have any?" Tony's quiet voice asked.

"What? Tattoo's? Oh yeah, two", I sat up and pulled up the back of my shirt to reveal the two lines of typewriter script tattooed there.

" 'I'd rather die on my feet than live on my knees' ", he read aloud and I let my top slide back down.

Pushing back the blankets that were haphazardly thrown over us, I pulled my left foot free to show Tony the intricate little feather tattooed just above my toes.

"They're very pretty", He smiled.

"Well they're nothing compared to yours", I replied.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"A little."

"Come on", He said, sitting up and swinging his legs off the bed.

Standing up I watched him stretch his long limbs and walk over to me, holding out a hand to help me up. Taking his hand I let him lead me from his room down the hallway to the stairs, where the smell of bacon and eggs had drifted up.

"Vic's cooking", Tony murmured, leading me down the stairs.

Walking into the living room, I barely recognised it from the night before. Couches surrounded a coffee table and TV that faced away from the adjoining kitchen.

"Morning guys", Tony called.

"Morning Tone", called Vic, not looking up from the stove, "Want breakfast?"

"I'll have breakfast", called a tired voice from the couch, "and hey Turtle."

"Hey, you guys remember Tori from last night?" He said quietly.

Vic turned from the stove looking at me, "Oh yeah, hey Tori."

"Hey", I replied smiling at him.

"Tori?" The voice called, and I watched as the dark haired head of Jaime peeked over the back of the couch, "Oh I remember you."

He smiled at me cheekily, "You're still here."

"So are you?" I replied awkwardly, trying to divert from the fact that I was still at Tony's house.

He pouted at me before laughing, "I live here. I like you. Tony I like her."

I glanced back at Tony who was laughing at Jaime. Leading me to the couch he sat down and I sat next to him, glancing over at Jaime who was sprawled on the opposite couch.

"So yeah", he said wrapping his arm around my shoulders, "This is sorta where we live."

"You all live here?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, We-"

"Breakfast!" Tony was interrupted by Vic's yell.

"Coming mother Vic", called Jaime in reply.

I laughed at him and followed Tony into the kitchen, taking the plate he passed me. I watched as Jaime piled bacon and eggs onto his plate and Tony followed, skipping the bacon.

"No bacon?" I asked, as placed a spoonful of scrambled eggs on my plate.

"I'm vegetarian", He replied, placing two strips of bacon on my plate for me.

I smiled at him as we walked over to the dining table, following Jaime and Vic who were arguing about something.

"I totally think Sombrero's is better", said Jaime, placing his plate on the table and taking a seat next to Vic.

"No way. The Grill rocks", argued Vic.

Sitting down across from them I smiled at their brotherly argument, and wondered what Katy would do in this situation. Probably scream and cry, I reasoned with myself.

"Tori? Earth to Tori?" Jaime's voice invaded my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I looked up to see all three boys staring at me expectantly.

"What's better? The Grill or Sombrero's?" asked Vic.

"Oh Sombrero's for sure", I said with a nod.

"Ha!" Jaime yelled at Vic, raising his hands in victory and simultaneously showering us with scrambled eggs.

"Ugh", groaned Tony, flicking a stray piece of egg from his shirt.

"I would consider myself biased though", I admitted with a shrug, "I work there."

"Ha", mimicked Vic with a little less excitement.

Suddenly I caught a glimpse of movement from the corner of my eye. Turning around I watched a tall brunette girl in a short dress dash down the stair case and out through the front door.

"What the-", Tony was cut off by another brunette girl emerging from the stairwell and disappearing through the front door, this one giggling.

"Mike", Vic said quietly as if it explained everything.

"Mike", Jaime said with a small nod.

"Morning, morning", Said a voice from the stairwell.

Looking over a shirtless Mike was standing in the stairwell stretching his long limbs.

"Two girls Mike?" asked Tony.

"Yep", said Mike, a contented smile on his face as he grabbed a plate and piled it high with food.

Sitting down at the head of the table he began to eat, suddenly his head jerked up and he looked at me. As if only just realising there was an extra person sitting at the table.

"You're Tony's girl from last night", he said to me.

"Yeah, I guess that's me", I replied.

"Tone getting some action", taunted Mike to Tony.

I watched him blush and shake his head, glancing back at me.

"Anyways what's everyone doing today?" Jaime asked, laying I knife and fork on his plate gently.

"Well I'm going to help Rachel paint her place", said Vic and I wondered if Rachel was his girlfriend.

"An especially Mexican thing to do", said Jaime with an approving nod.

"I'm going out for drinks with Casey", answered Mike, yawning.

"What are you doing today, Tori?" Tony turned to me, his dark eyes curious.

I thought about it, looking down and biting my lip. Suddenly I felt his hands cup my cheeks and looked up to see his lips collide with mine. Blushing at his sudden display of affection I heard one of the other boys wolf whistle.

Drawing away from him I grinned answering his question quietly, "Well I have to work tonight but I'm free for the rest of the day."

"Well do you want to go out for lunch?"

I smiled and nodded, "Sure."

Tony grinned, "Awesome."

"Can I come?" Jaime's voice came from opposite me.

Looking at over at Jaime staring at us eagerly, I glanced up at Tony.

"I guess? Tori? Is it cool with you?" He asked me.

"Sure", I shrugged, taking a bite of the bacon sitting on my plate.

It was going to be a good day.


	7. Chapter 7

"Third on the left, right?" Tony asked, as he drove slowly down my street.

I nodded, "Yeah."

He pulled the car into my driveway and cut the engine. Opening my door I climbed out and began to walk to the front door, hearing Tony and Jaime behind me. Unlocking the door I walked inside followed closely by both boys.

"I'm just gonna have a shower and get changed and I'll be right back, ok?" I asked, glancing around.

My place was relatively clean, and I inwardly praised myself for cleaning it the day before.

"Yeah, ok", Tony replied, looking around anxiously.

"T.V. remote is..", I paused looking around, "Somewhere? And help yourself to anything in the fridge."

Tony nodded and smiled at me, "Thanks."

Jaime sent me a huge grin, "Have a great shower Tori."

"Ah thanks?" I replied quietly.

I began to quickly walk up the stairs when a quiet voice called my name, "Tori?"

Spinning around, Tony was standing at the foot of the staircase. I had only managed to get three stairs up and our eyes were level.

I tilted my head at him, "Yeah?"

Very gently Tony's hands cupped my face and he leaned in and kissed me gently on the lips. Resting my hands on his shoulders I kissed him back equally as gently.

Suddenly we were interrupted by a mildly disgusted Jaime.

"Get a room!"

Pulling away I rolled my eyes playfully at him. Turning back to Tony I pecked him gently on the cheek before finishing the quick jog up to my room. Opening my door I ducked into my room and closed the door behind me. Leaning back on it with a happy sigh. Never in my wildest imaginations would I have though that I would be going on a date with a famous rock star and his rock star buddy three days after meeting him. Never ever. Taking a breath I quickly pinched myself - nope not dreaming - before walking to the bathroom and stripping of. Turning the shower on I quickly showered and got out, drying my soaking body and walking over to my wardrobe. Crap! What in hell was I going to wear? Pulling on underwear, a black tank top and a pair of high waisted, light wash denim jeans I glanced in the mirror.

"Aha!" Pulling my new army surplus jacket from the hanger I slipped it on over the top and grinned.

Simple but cute. Slipping my navy blue Converse's on, I run a brush through my wavy hair and tie it back in a pony tail. Glancing in the mirror on the way out I nod. You got this Tor - I tell myself in an attempt to quell the excited nerves. Walking slowly down the stairs I look into the living room, seeing the boys talking quietly - a feat up until now I had thought was impossible for Jaime - whilst the T.V. played MTV in the background. Leaping the last for steps I landed with a gentle thud on the floor. Both boys looked over to me, a grin almost splitting Tony's face in two and Jaime's eyebrows raised.

"Ready to-", I was cut of by the insistent buzzing of my phone.

Walking over to the counter I picked it up and pressed the green button.

"Hello?"

"Hey Teeny", chirped Katy.

"Oh hey Katy", I replied turning away from the boys, "What's up?"

"Not much, what about you?" she said absentmindedly, "Anyways do you want to go out for lunch today?"

"I'm good. Well..", I paused looking back at Tony and Jaime, "Can you wait a second?"

"Sure", I heard her reply but I'd already pulled the phone from my face and pressed it against my chest.

"Hey guys? Can my friend Katy come out for lunch with us?" I asked the guys quickly.

"Yeah, I guess. Jaime's already ruining our date anyways", Tony grinned at Jaime who pouted back.

"Awesome", I gushed before pressing the phone back to my face.

It was probably time to introduce Tony to Katy anyway.

"Hey Katy? You there?" I asked.

"Yep", she replied, "You ok for lunch?"

"Well can you meet me at Sombrero's in ten? There's someone you need to meet."

"Sure. See you!" she chirped before the line went dead.

Turning to the boys I tucked my phone into my bag that was sitting on the bench, "Now we're ready to go?"

Ten minutes later Tony pulled into the Sombrero's car park and I caught sight of Katy's little blue Mazda immediately. Tony parked and I slipped out of the car, watching as both boys did the same. We walked into Sombrero's and I glanced around at for Katy.

Spying her in our usual booth at the back I pointed for Tony and Jaime's sake, "Over there. The dark haired girl."

Leading the way to her booth slowly, I realised I was anxious. I knew I shouldn't be, I mean she's my best friend but I couldn't help it. Suddenly a warm hand found mine and I glanced down to see Tony's tattooed hand entwined with mine.

Looking up at him he smiled warmly down at me, "Don't be nervous."

I smiled gratefully back, squeezing his hand slightly.

"Katy", I said quietly to get her attention.

My best friend was hunched over her phone but she looked much better than the day before. Her chocolate brown hair was glossy again and her green eyes gleaming.

At the sound of her name, Katy's head shot up and turned to me. I watched her eyes flicker from me to Tony to our hands, entwined to Jaime standing behind us.

"Hey", I smiled at her.

"Ah Hi", she replied and inwardly smiled to myself, for the first time ever Katy was speechless.

Slipping into the bench opposite her I pulled Tony with me, leaving Jaime to sit next to Katy.

"Jaime, Tony, meet Katy", I said to the boys, motioning to Katy.

"Hi", said Tony quietly, flashing her a small smile.

"Hello there", said Jaime, sending Katy a dazzling smile, "Jaime Preciado."

Holding his hand out I watched as Katy shook it, a dazed, semi-star struck look on her face, "I'm Katy. Katy Williams."

"How are you Katy?" I asked, looking across the table at her.

"Ah, good. How're you?" She replied and I watched her eyes continuously flicker from Tony to Jaime in barely hidden shock.

"Good. What've you been up to?" I ask, feeling Tony squeeze my hand reassuringly.

"Um not much. I mean you were at mine yesterday and that's about it."

I blushed an embarrassed smile slipping onto my face, "Oh yeah."

An awkward silence fell over the table and being me I felt the need to break it, "Hungry anyone?"


	8. Chapter 8

Katy's laugh rang out around the restaurant.

"Ugh", she said to Jaime, "I don't know if I could imagine spending majority of the year in a bus."

"It's really not that bad. I mean having to sleep next to this one", he jerked his head at Tony who smiled, "Is pretty terrible."

Tony laughed, "At least my bunk doesn't look like a bomb hit it."

"Don't start with me you freaking turtle", sighed Jaime, taking a bite of his burrito.

"Turtle?" I asked Tony quietly, turning to face him.

"I'll tell you later", he smiled and I widened my eyes.

"There's gonna be a later?" I asked sarcastically.

"Maybe", he said quietly blushing.

I smiled at him, really looking at him for the first time this afternoon. He was wearing a pair of beige shorts and a black tee shirt with a big white Rebel Eight logo on it. Another hat was on his head, holding his dark hair back. Glancing over at Jaime and Katy they were laughing and I was relieved. The earlier awkwardness between the four of us had all but dissolved. Jaime and Katy were now getting along like a house on fire, leaving Tony and I talking quietly between ourselves. Feeling him wrap his arm around my shoulders I smiled and pulled a chip from the stack of salsa covered nachos on my plate.

"Did I tell you how good you looked today?" He asked, and a uncharacteristic giggle escaped my throat causing me to choke on the Dorito I was eating.

"Thanks", I choked out.

"Sorry about lunch", he murmured dropping his head.

"What? Sorry about what?" I asked, ducking my head to look into his eyes.

"That Jaime came and stuff", he suggested quietly.

"Tony", I paused making him look at me, "I've had a great day."

He smiled slightly, "Really?"

"Really", I confirmed.

He flashed me a smile.

"Do you wanna do something tonight?" I asked.

"Yes", he said instantly before dropping his eyes, embarrassed.

I laughed at him, and he squeezed my shoulder gently.

"So I'm going to go", Katy announced suddenly standing up.

"Ok, well I'll see you-", I was cut off by a dark glance from Katy.

Raising my eyebrows I shot her a questioning glance which she chose to ignore.

Slipping past Jaime she turned to us, "It was nice meeting you guys", she smiled at Jaime then Tony.

"You too", Tony replied quietly.

"I'll call you", said Jaime with a smile.

Katy flushed before turning and walking from the restaurant.

"You'll call?" Tony asked sceptically.

"Yeah", Jaime laughed, "She's hilarious, you'd have noticed if you'd said more than two words to her Turtle."

Tony rolled his eyes before glancing down at me, "I was distracted."

I laughed loudly and a grin spilt Tony's face.

"So what's everyone up to tonight?" asked Jaime, resting his head on his hand.

"Crap", I said suddenly, disappointed, "I have to work."

Tony looked down at me, a sad look in his eyes, "I thought we were gonna hang out?"

"We are. After work", I nodded, "I finish at ten and if you still want to you can come over."

Tony grinned, "Awesome."

"So what are we doing this afternoon?" Jaime asked, looking at us expectantly.

"What time do you start work?" Tony asked me.

"Four", I nodded glancing down at the time on my phone, "and it's two now."

"Let's go to the pier!" Jaime bounced up and down excitedly.

I looked up at Tony who looked down at me simultaneously.

"Oh aren't you two just the cutest", Jaime gushed flamboyantly.

Rolling my eyes at him, I turned back to Tony, "I should probably get home. I mean I'd love to go to the pier but I need a shower and whatever."

Tony nodded, "Ok well can I give you a ride home?"

"Well I was hoping you'd ask", I said sarcastically sliding from the booth with Tony following close behind.

As Jaime led us from Sombrero's I felt Tony grab my hand. Looking up at him I smiled and nudged him with my hip. He grinned and wrapped the arm holding my hand around my shoulders, leaving me tangled in a mess of arms. Letting go of his hand I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"You're pretty cute. You know that?" He whispered.

Pulling my head away from his shoulder to look up at him I narrowed my eyes, " 'Cute' isn't exactly the word most people would use to describe me."

"You don't like it?" I watched hurt fill his eyes.

"No, no, no. I like it", I smiled, pressing my hand against his side reassuringly.

He smiled as we reached the car and he unlocked the doors.

"Cute, pretty, beautiful, you're all of them", he said before disappearing into the drivers seat of the car, leaving me leaning against the passenger side door with colour flooding my cheeks.

Sliding into the car I sent Tony a sly smile and fastened my seatbelt.


	9. Chapter 9

Pulling my coat tight around me I ducked my head and ran into the rain. I was soaked instantly and I sighed inwardly. Why was it always raining? Unlocking my car I climbed in quickly and started the engine. Come on baby! I silently pleaded my car to start. Yes! I fist pumped as the engine caught and I pulled from the car park. Driving through the rain I thanked God work was over for another night. It had been a long shift, and throughout the night something had been nagging at me. I was forgetting something, and I knew it. Oh whatever, if I'd forgotten it obviously wasn't that important. Pulling into my driveway, I took a deep breath and slipped from the car and sprinted to the front door, unlocking it and slipping inside. Flicking on the lights I tossed my bag onto the table and stumbled up the stairs to my room. Getting undressed I turned the shower on and got in, letting the hot water ease the tension of my night at work. Turning off the shower I towelled my body dry and wrapped my hair in a towel. Jogging to my wardrobe I pulled on underwear, a pair of blue and white pyjama shorts and my black 'I Like Cats' crew neck sweater. Walking downstairs I flicked on the kettle to make a coffee and jumped over the couch, turning on MTV. Suddenly a knock on the door made me jump. Who in Gods name was at my house at ten thirty at night? Walking to the door I opened it on a grinning Jaime.

"Tori!" He cried throwing his arms around be in a bear hug.

"Ah hi", I said confused, patting his back awkwardly.

Looking over his shoulder, he was the leader of a group. Standing behind him were Tony, Vic, Mike and oh my gosh!

Kellin Quinn was standing at the back of the group talking to Vic. I may not have been familiar with Pierce The Veil but I sure as hell knew who Kellin Quin and Sleeping With Sirens were.

Tony flashed me a sheepish smile as Jaime let me go, "Hey."

"Hey", I said with a smile and I remembered what I was forgetting, I had invited Tony over tonight, though I thought it was only Tony.

"Hey guys", I said nodding at the rest of the group.

"You weren't expecting us were you?" Asked Vic with a smile and I shook my head, "I didn't believe him when Jaime told us it was an open invitation."

I shrugged, "Don't worry about it. I'm in the mood for a party."

"Good cause that's what we brought", answered Mike, holding up the bottle of tequila he had in each hand.

Suddenly I realised that the five boys were standing on the porch in the rain, moving from the doorway I ushered them inside, "Come in! Come in!"

They filed inside and looked around, "Nice place", someone commented.

"Thanks", I replied, looking up at Tony who had walked over to me.

Suddenly he had swept me into his arms and was kissing me gently. Pulling away I giggled and hugged him tightly.

Letting me go Tony motioned to Kellin, "Tori, meet Kellin Quinn. Kellin this is Tori my-"

Tony trailed off and I looked up at him then back to Kellin, "Yeah we haven't really figured that one out yet.

Kellin laughed and shook my hand, "Hey Tori. That's cool be whatever you guys wanna be."

I grinned at him before turning to the rest of the guys, "Lets party!"

Within seconds of my words, a drink was shoved into Tony and I's hands and music was blasting through the house.

Turning to Tony I grinned, "I'll be honest I totally forgot you guys were coming over."

He smiled back as I took a sip of my drink, "I thought you looked a bit shocked. Sorry about them. They sorta invited themselves."

"That's cool. I don't mind", I shrugged.

He glanced around at my house, "Do you live here alone? It seems a big house for one girl."

"Well my older brother's supposed to live here too but he pretty much lives full time with his girlfriend so I have the place to myself like 95 per cent of the time. It's cool cause he still pays the rent, I just buy the food. Plus I can have people over like whenever I want", I grinned.

I had a pretty sweet deal worked out with my brother. We had always been close Wren and I, ever since our parents died we'd banded together.

"Jeez that's a real good deal", Tony laughed taking a mouthful of his drink.

"I know right", I laughed, noticing Tony looking down at my pyjamas and striking a pose.

"Hot", Tony nodded wrapping an arm around my waist and kissing my cheek.

I felt the colour flood my cheek and looked out around my living room. There was a countdown on MTV and someone had turned it up so the music flooded my house. Kellin and Mike were talking loudly by the breakfast bench, which had been turned into a makeshift bar with Vic and Jaime dancing around it.

Laughing at them I turned to Tony, "How do you put up with them?"

"With a lot of effort", he laughed, "Nah, it's not that bad. They make life interesting."

I laughed, "I bet they do."

Upending my cup I swallowed the rest of my drink and smiled up at Tony, rocking onto my toes to kiss him on the cheek.

He blushed and dropped his head, "What do you want to do with your life Tori? I mean you can't want to work at Sombrero's forever."

"Oh but I do", I said sarcastically, "I've realised that serving moderately priced Mexican food is my calling."

He laughed and it made me smile.

I shook my head, "No in all seriousness I'm studying photography and want to be a music photographer."

"Really?" He asked and gave me a peculiar look.

I nodded, "Yep."

"Let's play a game!" Jaime yelled suddenly.

Everyone looked up at him.

"What sorta game?" asked Mike, leaning on the counter.

"Truth or dare", Jaime grinned mischievously.

Mike grinned, "I'm in."

"Me too", said Kellin and Vic at the same time.

All eyes were then on Tony and I, looking up at him, he looked down at me and nodded, "We're in."


	10. Chapter 10

"Dare", Mike announced.

"Dare hey?" Jaime teased, looking around and seeming to think of a dare.

"This is so stupid", Kellin complained with a laugh, "It's like ninth grade all over again. In a second someone's gonna dare me to kiss Vic."

We all laughed at him. He was right though, we looked like ninth graders sitting in a circle on the floor of the kitchen. Tony, me, Mike, Jaime, Vic and Kellin. Resting my head on Tony's shoulder, I watched as Jaime finally turned back to Mike.

"I dare you to finish this", Jaime pulled a three quarters full bottle of Jack Daniels from the counter, "In less than a minute."

Mike scoffed taking the bottle of Jacks from Jaime, "Easy."

Tipping the bottle back he began to chug.

"Chug, chug, chug", The boys began to chant and I laughed, it was such a boy thing to do.

Pulling the empty bottle away from his lips he held it up proudly, "Easy."

Looking around the circle he clicked his tongue, "Who should I choose? Who should I choose?"

Suddenly his eyes came to rest on Vic, "Truth or dare brother?"

Vic grinned, "Truth."

"What's going on between you and Rachel?" Mike asked.

At the question Vic paled.

"I… We… Nothing", he answered finally with an uncertain shake of his head.

Mike tilted his head, seeming to ask Vic a question with his eyes to which Vic just shrugged. I wondered who Rachel was for the second time.

"Anyways", Vic said nonchalantly turning to Tony, "Tone? truth or dare?"

"Dare", said Tony quietly.

"Dare, hey? Ok. Seven minutes in heaven. You and Tori", said Vic with a giggle.

I could feel the colour flood my cheeks and inwardly cursed Vic.

"Tori?" Tony's quiet voice said in my ear.

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to do this?" He whispered.

"Come on", I said standing up and holding my hand out to Tony, "Wouldn't want to disappoint the boys now would we?"

Tony grinned and took my hands, and I pulled him up. A cheer rang out from the group of boys sitting in a circle as I began to lead Tony to my room.

"Wait", Tony murmured to me before turning around, "Kellin, truth or dare?"

"Dare", replied Kellin with a flick of his dark hair.

"I dare you to kiss Vic", Tony laughed before running up the stairs and pulling me with him.

Suddenly Kellin's shoe sailed past my head and I dissolved into a fit of laughter. Leading Tony to my bedroom I opened to door and ushered Tony inside. Closing the door behind him, I watched as he looked around and suddenly felt very vulnerable. My bedroom was the one thing that was wholly me. From the dark furniture to the bookcases full of books to my walls that were covered with framed pictures and prints.

"Did you take these?" Tony had drifted over to the furthermost wall which was covered in framed pictures.

I nodded walking over to him, "Yeah. Most of them."

"Tori, these are amazing", he looked down at me, and for the first time I realised how tall he was, the top of my head barely reached his nose.

"You think?" I asked sitting down on my bed.

"Yeah", he came and sat down next to me, "You have a real eye for photos."

Looking into his dark eyes I wondered how I was sitting here with such a sweet guy sitting next to me. Suddenly his arms were around my waist, pulling my body against his and my arms were thrown around his neck, our lips colliding in a shower sparks. His lips were hungry and I felt my lips match his hunger. Tangling my fingers into his hair I felt him smile against my lips and if possible pull me closer. After what felt like and eternity I pulled away for breath, I looked up into Tony's face. He was looking down at me, breathless. His cheeks were flushed and I could see his pulse thundering in his throat. Untangling my hands from his hair I rested them gently on my lap and looked up at him.

"I don't know what happened there", I murmured timidly.

"I don't care what happened, only that it rocked", he replied, not taking his hands from my waist.

I felt colour flood my cheeks and looked up at him. He was staring down at me with a peculiar look in his eyes.

"What are you thinking?" He asked, taking my hands from my lap and holding them gently.

"Tony", I started, suddenly all the fears that had been lurking in the back of my mind were front and centre, waiting to be voiced, "What are we doing?"

"What do you mean?" he asked quietly.

"What is this, Tony?" I replied, "Is this just a fling in between tours? Do I even mean anything to you?"

I know I sounded like a needy, clingy girl but I needed to know. I needed to know so I could end this before I got hurt more than I could prevent. Looking up at Tony through my lashes I watched his face change. His eyes widened and he raised his eyebrows.

"See Tori", he started and I braced myself for disappointment, "I really like you."

"What?" I asked, suddenly breathless again.

"I really like you Tori. I've never felt like this for anyone before. I mean it", his hands gripped mine tighter as he continued, "I wanna be better for you. I don't know if you feel it too, but I don't know if I could live without you anymore. And that sounds crazy I know", he laughed quietly, trailing off.

It was though all the breath had been knocked from my lungs.

"Wait, what are you saying?" I asked quietly for what felt like the millionth time.

He leaned down to kiss me and I pushed my hand against his chest stopping him.

Looking down into my eyes he smiled and chuckled quietly, "You're determined aren't you? I love you Tori, there I said it."

Looking up into his chocolate eyes I smiled, reaching up to cup his cheeks I pulled his face level with mine, "I love you too Tony Perry."

Leaning in I kissed his lips gently, feeling his hands move back to my waist and pull me closer. Pulling away from the kiss, I leaned my forehead against his. Our hair falling to form a dark brown and gold curtain surrounding our faces. His hand came up to trace my jawline and I closed my eyes.

"What now?" Tony asked quietly, looking into my face intently.

I smiled, "Well you could start by telling me about this 'Turtle' thing."


	11. Chapter 11

Rolling into the patch of sunlight cast into the bed through the window I sighed happily. Throwing my hand out I waited for it to connect with a warm tattooed body, Tony. Feeling only empty sheets I rolled over, slowly opening my eyes. The bed was empty, a mess of black and white sheets and dark purple quilt. Sitting up abruptly I began to panic. Where had Tony disappeared to? Glancing around my room I shook my head in confusion. Everything was the same, except the fact that Tony was gone. With a small sigh I began to swing my legs over the edge of the bed and froze, pressing a hand to my mouth to stifle a laugh. Tony lay on the floor next to my bed, one arm was thrown over his chest and the other out to his side. His dark hair was splayed around his head. He looked so peaceful and I couldn't bear to wake him. Pulling the blanket off my bed I gently laid it over him, since although the sun was shining in through the window the room was still chilly. I watched as he subconsciously pulled the blanket around himself. Leaping over him I pulled a on a pair of grey UGG boats and opened my bedroom door. Raking my golden hair into a messy bun I snuck a glance back at Tony before closing the door, leaving him in my room. Padding down the stairs I looked into the living room and thanked God that my brother was barely at home. Bottles and red plastic cups were scattered around everywhere and I wondered how six people could consume so much alcohol. Sitting midway down the stairs I looked through the railing to the couches where Mike, Jaime, Vic and Kellin were sprawled and sleeping. Smiling I wondered, not for the first time, what Katy would do if she were in my position. What Katy would do if four of her favourite band members were sleeping in her living room. What Katy would do if Tony Perry had said he loved her less than ten hours ago. A goofy smile split my face and I leaned my head against the stair railing.

"Tori?" A quiet voice came from behind me.

Turning around, Vic stood at the top of the stairs looking down at me.

"Hey", I replied quietly, "What's up?"

"Nothing much", he sat down on the step next to me, "You're up early?"

"Vic, it's like ten o'clock", I laughed quietly.

"Yeah but look at everyone else, dead to the world", he motioned to the other guys sleeping around the living room.

"I guess. Why're you up?" I asked quietly.

Vic shook his head and laughed, "I have no freaking idea."

I laughed with him, a comfortable silence falling over us. We sat like we were old friends, it was easy being with Tony and his friends. They were friendly and easy to talk to.

Finally Vic broke the silence, "Where's Tone this morning?"

My eyes flickered to my bedroom door and back to Vic and his eyes widened, "You didn't?"

"No, no, no, no!" I shook my head, attempting to dismiss whatever thoughts were in Vic's head, "If you go in there now you'll actually find him sleeping on the floor."  
Vic grinned, "What?"

"Wait, what are you thinking?"  
"Well after that dare last night you two never came out of your room and I just thought", he trailed off.

"No", I laughed, "We just talked."

"Oh", Vic smiled, "Well then-"  
Vic was cut off by the loud message tone of my phone, sitting on the kitchen bench.

"Turn that freaking thing off!" Mike yelled from the couch, tossing a pillow at the bench and pulling one over his head.

Jumping up I jogged down the stairs and to the bench, grabbing my phone I opened the message and began to read. It was from an blocked number:

_You filthy skank. You should just go jump off a cliff cause no one likes you. xx_

Strolling back to the stairs it took a moment for the words to register in my brain, and the message to sink in. Feeling my legs give way I collapsed onto the bottom step. My whole body felt numb, from head to toe.

"Tori?" Vic's voice sounded distant.

Who could be sending me nasty messages? Who _would_ be sending me nasty messages?

"Tori what's wrong?" Suddenly Vic was at my side, his voice concerned.

Looking up at him slowly I passed him my phone, staring straight ahead whilst he read the message.

"Who's this from?" He asked, his hand resting on my shoulder.

I shook my head, "I-I don't know. Blocked number."  
"Do you know who this could be from? Do you have any enemies or anything?" He asked.

I shook my head again, throwing my arms up in frustration and anger "I have no freaking idea who would send me this."

Leaning against the railing I sighed, taking my phone back from Vic and rereading the message.

"Oh", I said suddenly sitting up, "I'll call Katy."  
"Katy?" Vic asked.

"Yeah, my best friend. She'll know what's going on. She knows everything about everyone", I said absentmindedly as I dialled Katy's number.

Pressing the phone to my ear Katy picked up immediately, "Hello?"

"Hi, Katy?"

"Hey Tor, what's up?" Katy sounded different somehow.

"Well I just got this message from a blocked number and I was wondering if you would know who would send it?"

"What does it say?" She asked.

"Um, something about me being a 'filthy skank' and jumping off a cliff cause nobody likes me", I recalled.

"Oh well, um, nah I don't know who sent it. But maybe they're right", she mumbled and my jaw dropped.

It took me a second to process what she had said and another second to realise what was wrong with her, she was drunk. And by the sound of her voice, not just tipsy but hammered drunk.

"Excuse me?" I said, I could deal with nasty anonymous text messages but having my best friend be straight up nasty was not going to happen.

"Well, I mean, your banging a guy you met like two days ago. That's kinda skanky", she mumbled.

"You can talk", I spat, feeling my blood begin to boil, "This coming from the girl who dragged me to a concert for a band I didn't even like then ditching me to hook up with some random. Oh or the time when you dragged me to Hannah McQueen's party and then left with Johnny Kalifer. I had to sleep in Hannah McQueen's out door hammock. It rained that night."

"That was one time!" she yelled into the phone, "And I came and picked you up the next morning!"

"Katy that's beside the point", I sighed angrily, "You have no right to call me a skank when I have done nothing but support you since high school."

"But Tori-" Katy tried to protest but I cut her off.

"Goodbye Katy", I pressed the end call button and slumped against the stair case, my pulse thundering.

"Tori? Are you ok?" Vic's voice was cautious.

Whirling around I looked at him, "No. I'm not ok. First I get a horrible text message and then my best friend agrees with it. She called me a skank Vic. My best friend. The one person I thought I could rely on. The one person I thought I could trust."

I could feel tears welling in my eyes but I told myself I would not cry. I would not give Katy the satisfaction of my tears. Slamming my phone down on the staircase I got up.

"You'll be ok", Vic said quietly.

"Will I?" I murmured in response before ascending the stairs and storming down the corridor.

Slamming my bedroom door I fell against it, sliding down it until I was sitting on the floor with my knees pulled to my chest. How could Katy say those things to me. I had always been by her side, through everything, and here she was agreeing with someone's hateful text message. Hell, she was probably the one who sent it.

"Tori?" A sleepy voice asked.

Looking up from my lap Tony was standing in front of my bed, shirtless with lidded eyes.

"Tony?"

"Tori? Are you ok?" Tony's quiet voice broke through my anger.

All at once warm, salty tears were flowing down my face and Tony's tattooed arms were wrapped around my shoulders. Never had I ever felt safer or more alone.


	12. Chapter 12

"I don't even know what I did wrong", I mumbled, "I've always been there for her. No matter what."

Slumping back against the door, I ran my hands through my hair which had long since fallen from its bun. Clenching my hands in my lap I looked up at Tony.

"It's going to be ok Tor", He said quietly, taking my hands in his.

He hadn't said much and I could tell he was as unsure about the situation as I was. He clearly hadn't had much experience with the bitchy nature of girls and looked lost. Looking up into his melted chocolate eyes I sighed. My head was pounding and it wasn't just from the hangover.

"What am I going to do Tony? She's my best friend", I sighed.

"I don't know", he shrugged sympathetically, "Do you really need her?"

"I don't know. I've never had to be without her", I mumbled.

"You've got me now though", He grinned and I couldn't help but smile back.

Taking a deep breath I stood up, pulling Tony with me, "Come on I need breakfast."

"Oh", Tony stood up, "Yeah ok."

Opening the door I led Tony from the room and down the hallway.

"Is everyone up?" He asked quietly glancing down into the living room.

"I don't know. Only Vic was up when I came down before", I answered quietly, leading him down the stairs.

"Oh", he said quietly, something in his voice caused me to stop.

Turning around I looked up at him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing", he shook his head, nibbling on his bottom lip.

"Ok", I said slowly bending over to pick up my phone which was sitting on the stairs where I'd left it.

Standing up Tony was standing on the same step as I was, looking down at me intently.

"What's-"

Tony's lips cut me off, pressing against my own. His arms wrapped around my waist and I twisted mine up and around his neck. Pulling away I looked up at him.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Good morning", he said, squeezing my waist.

I could feel colour flood my cheeks and I pressed my face into his shoulder.

"Good morning", I murmured back.

"Yeah, good morning guys!" Jaime's voice echoed through the house.

Pulling my face from Tony's crinkled shirt I looked into the living room, Jaime, Mike, Vic and Kellin were sitting on the couches. Jaime's normally spiky hair was pressed flat around one side of his head, showing where he'd been sleeping.

"Good morning", I called into the living room and was answered with a chorus of "good mornings" from the boys.

Running my hands over Tony's shoulders and down the front of his shirt I smoothed out all the wrinkles and smiled.

"Come on", I turned, lacing my hand with his and led Tony to the couch.

Collapsing onto the couch, Tony pulled me down with him so I was sitting between him and Vic. I felt him wrap his arm around my shoulders as I glanced at the TV. MTV was playing The Real World re-runs and the boys seemed to be staring blankly at it.

Sitting up suddenly I remembered what I came downstairs for, "Does anyone want breakfast?"

"I thought you'd never ask", Jaime sighed.

"What does everyone want?" I asked.

"Something cooked and greasy and full of unhealthy stuff", mumbled Kellin, whose hands were pressed over his eyes.

"Well, there's one minor problem", I said, "I can't actually cook. At all."

Standing up Mike looked around at us, "Come on. We're going to the Diner."

Shrugging everyone stood up and began to walk to the front door.

"Wait!" I called, jumping from the couch I sprinted up the stairs.

Running into my room I pulled off my pyjama shorts and quickly wriggled into a pair of dark skinny jeans. Slipping on a grey and black crewneck sweater over my black tank top, I tied my hair up into a ponytail and shoved my phone into my pocket. Dashing down the stairs and out the door. Locking it behind me I jogged to the car everyone was milling around.

"So who wants to drive?" Vic asked looking around at us.

"Yeah I will", Kellin volunteered disappearing around the driver's side of the car.

Watching the rest of the boys pile into the car I suddenly realised a problem.

"Uh, guys?" I called into the car.

"Yeah?" Mike answered.

"You realise that there are six people and five seats right?" I said glancing into the car.

Kellin and Tony sat in the front two seats, with Jaime, Vic and Mike squeezing into the backseats.

"Oh", said Mike.

"I know where you can sit", Jaime winked at me patting his lap.

Rolling my eyes I sighed, I had no other way to get there. Crawling onto Jaime's lap I closed the door behind me.

"Well isn't this nice", he sighed and I smacked his leg, thanking God I was so small.

Locking the door I turned slightly so I was leaning against the window rather than Jaime. We took of down the road and to the Diner.

"So you and Tony", Jaime said casually as if his best friends girl friends sat on his lap everyday.

"What about me and Tony?" I asked, looking down at him.

"I'm right here", Tony turned in his seat smiling back at us, though I noticed that the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"You guys getting serious?"

"I guess", I shrugged, looking up at Tony who nodded.

Leaning close to my ear Jaime whispered, "Do you love Tony?" Before pulling away.

Leaning close to Jaime's ear I whispered back, "I think I might."

He grinned at me, giving Tony a thumbs up and wink. I could feel colour flooding my cheeks and looked down at my lap. Pulling up at the Diner, Vic parked and I moved so Jaime could open the door. Climbing out he jabbed me in the side and I practically fell from the car. Sending Jaime a dark look as he stepped from the car I couldn't help but laugh. Walking around to the passenger side door I smiled up at Tony. He took my hand and we walked towards the Diner.

"Hey Tony?" I asked looking up at his hat clad head.

"Yeah?"

"Why were you sleeping on the floor this morning?" I asked curiously, we had fallen behind the rest of the boys who were all laughing and joking loudly.

He smiled sheepishly as blush coloured his cheeks, "Well you fell asleep while we were talking last night and I didn't know if you would feel, I don't know, uncomfortable or something if I slept in your bed so I just, you know, slept on the floor."

I smiled; Tony was the honestly sweetest person in the world. Stopping in the middle of the parking lot I pulled Tony towards me. Resting my hands on my chest I rocked onto my toes and kissed him gently. I felt him smile against my lips and squeeze my waist. Pulling away we finished the walk into the Diner, both of us grinning like fools.


	13. Chapter 13

"Um, I'll have waffles with ice cream and chocolate sauce", I said to the waitress, handing her my menu.

Listening to the rest of the guys argue about food I relaxed back into the diner booth seat.

"Ice cream and chocolate sauce?" Tony asked, taking one of my hands in his.

"Yeah. I couldn't decide so I chose both", I grinned.

Tony grinned back at me, "That's what I like about you."

I shrugged, "I'm impulsive."

He grinned, lowering his head and kissing me on the cheek. I smiled, what was up with him today? He seemed so touchy feely. I mean I wasn't complaining, hell, how could I complain when the cutest boy I'd probably ever met was tenderly kissing my cheek? I heard Jaime groan and chose to ignore it. Looking up as Tony pulled away I noticed the waitress placing our food on the table, thanking her I pulled my legs up and crossed them under me. Grabbing the syrup bottle off the table I poured syrup on my already chocolate covered waffles.

"Finally", Vic sighed and I looked up at him, "I'm not the only one who has a love for maple syrup."

"What?" I asked before looking down at my syrup soaked waffles and smiled, "Oh. Yeah. I do love my syrup."

"You should see Vic", Mike said, in between mouthfuls of food, "He eats so much syrup he's practically Canadian."

"I'm Canadian on the inside", Vic said.

I laughed nodded before going back to my food. Feeling Tony wrap his arm around my waist I looked up at him, he grinned down at me. Suddenly my phone vibrated in my pocket, making me jump. Wriggling the phone from my pocket, I turned unlocked it and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked, quietly in my ear.

"I have seven new messages", I muttered opening my inbox and wondering when they had all came through.

"Is that a problem?" He asked.

"Ah", I mumbled, opening the first message "I'm not sure."

It was Katy, a long winded apology. Closing it I opened the next six which all seemed to be from the same blocked number. Hearing my phone clatter to the table I felt Tony's arm tighten around my waist. My body had gone numb, glancing down at my phone six horribly abusive text messages stared up at me.

"What's-" Tony asked picking up my phone and reading the messages, "Oh Tori."

Burying my head into his chest I felt him wrap both arms around my shoulders, one of his hands stroking my back reassuringly. I had always been a strong person, thick skinned but even abusive anonymous text messages got to me. I could hear the boys talking around me but I didn't care. Who had the right to abuse me? I mean if your going to be horrible at least have the guts to put your name to it. Their words sounded like just that, words, they held no meaning to me. Who was sending me these messages? I squeezed my eyes closed, but no tears would come. Thank god. I don't know how long Tony and I sat together, ignoring the boys, ignoring the world.

"Tor?" Tony whispered finally.

Pulling my head away from his chest I looked up at him through my lashes, "Yeah?"

"You're gonna be ok", He murmured.

I nodded sadly, "Let's hope so."

He smiled and I rested my head against his shoulder, looking around at the guys. I could feel his hand rubbing my back reassuringly.

"What's everyone doing today?" I asked, pushing the messages to the back of my mind and trying to focus on the positive.

"What do you want to do today?" Tony mumbled, he'd picked up my phone and was focused on it.

"Something fun", I answered with a definite nod.

"Let's go to the Pier", Jaime cried, revising his idea from the day before.

Glancing up at Tony, our eyes seeking the others approval I nodded "Sounds good. I might need to get changed first."

"Yay!" Jaime exclaimed.

Finishing our food we paid the bill and filed from the restaurant. Walking out to the car Tony's hand found mine.

Slowing down so that we were trailing behind the guys I looked up at him, "What's up?"

"What? Nothing", he shook his head but I wasn't convinced.

"Tony what's up? You've seemed off all morning", I demanded which was met with a small smile from him.

"Nothing, Tor. Seriously", He said, dismissing my concerns.

"Ok", I nodded not wanting to press the issue. If something was up he'd tell me in his own time.

"Oh Tori?" Tony asked quietly and I looked up at him, a mischievous grin was growing on his face, "Your sitting on my lap this time."

I smiled at him, but somewhere inside I felt sort of empty. Piling into the car I crawled onto Tony's lap, I could feel him resting his head forward onto my shoulder, and for the short drive home we sat in silence. I watched Tony's hands drum a gentle rhythm on my thighs. I admired the skulls tattooed onto the back of his gentle hands. Pulling into the driveway we piled from the car.

"I'll be ten minutes", I said before unlocking the door and running up to my bedroom.

Jogging into my walk in wardrobe I swapped my crew neck for an oversized Metallica tank and pulled on a pair of monochrome black converse. Glancing in the mirror I sighed, I something needed to be done about my hair. Pulling it from the ponytail I braided it across the back of my head and over one shoulder. Brushing my teeth I ran downstairs and out the front door for the second time that day. Everyone minus Kellin was standing around the cars in my driveway. Locking the door they all turned to look at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly.

"Nothing. You look great", Tony replied turning back to the guys and flashing them a look I couldn't quiet read.

"Well, um, I'm gonna drive there 'cause I have work tonight and might need to leave or whatever", I shrugged, walking around the drivers side of my car.

Climbing in, I noticed Tony climbing into the passenger side.

"The guys are gonna drive in Mike's car", he shrugged.

"Ok", I nodded in response, reversing from the driveway and following Mike's car down the road.

We were halfway to the Pier when Tony spoke, breaking the silence, "Are you sure you're ok Tori?"

"Yes I'm fine. Ok?" I said but it came out snappier than I thought.

I hadn't meant to be rude but I was so tired of people asking if I was ok. I know Tony only meant well so when we stopped at the lights I looked over at him.

"I'm sorry. But I'm fine", I apologized and he nodded, reaching over to rest his hand on my thigh reassuringly.

It was a lie but I wasn't going to tell him how I felt. It was my problem and I would deal with it. In all honestly I felt sick. I felt like my whole stomach was in knots. I had never been bullied before and had grossly underestimated how much it hurt. Pulling onto a parking space next to Mike I got out of the car and walked with the boys towards the Pier. Lacing my fingers with Tony's I tried to convince myself that I was going to have a good day, mind over matter. Walking under the arches that marked the entrance I looked around. The Pier was a long boardwalk that extended out over the ocean. It was lined with market stalls, food carts and all sorts of fair games. At the end of the boardwalk a rollercoaster looked out over the ocean.

"God", I breathed, "This place hasn't changed since I was sixteen."

Tony chuckled quietly. The Pier had been a regular hang out when Katy and I were teenagers.

"Rollercoaster!" Jaime cried with excitement, taking off towards it.

With a chuckle, Vic and Mike began to walk after him, leaving Tony and I to follow slowly. People were staring at us as we walked down the boardwalk. I knew they recognised Tony and the guys.

"People are staring", I murmured to Tony as we walked.

Leaning down to kiss my cheek I felt him smile, "Let them stare."

I felt myself blush and nibbled on my bottom lip. Reaching the rollercoaster, Jaime turned to us.

"You guys coming?" Jaime asked, he was bouncing on his toes excitedly.

Tony looked down at me, and I shook my head sadly, "Go. I'm not feeling great so I might just hang here."

Tony looked at me, "You sure?"

I nodded, "Yeah go ahead. I'll just wait here."

Watching Tony join the line with Vic, Mike and Jaime, I made my way over to one of the tables by a small café. Sitting down I noticed Tony watching me from his place in line. He murmured something to Vic before jogging over to me. Grabbing waist he pulled me up and kissed me passionately. Wrapping his arms around my waist I pressed my body against his and wound my arms around his neck. His lips moved against mine and I parted my lips. He ran is tongue along my bottom lip, sending shivers down my spine. I felt butterflies flutter in my stomach. Pulling away finally he pecked me once on the lips before murmuring a quiet "Love you" and jogging back over to the line. Sitting back down, I smiled to myself. He was too nice to me.

"Hello", A sickly sweet voice pulled me from my thoughts.

Looking up, a dark haired girl sat on the chair across from me, makeup caked onto her face. She was wearing a top that showed way too much cleavage and shorts that showed way too much leg. I thought the rule was boobs or leg? I guess this girl hadn't heard of it or chose to ignore it.

"Uh hey?" I replied quietly, what would this girl want with me.

"We need to have a little chat."


End file.
